


My gay protege. He's a flirt, he's a twirp, he's a piece of work.

by Kanra_chan



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Flirty JD, Jealous Perry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD decides to confirm he is into men after self sabotaging his latest relationship. What happens when men you'd expect to be kinda gay, and some you didn't, suddenly start chasing JD? And why should everybody's favorite Jackass-aka Dr.Cox care?(SORRY GUYS BUT IT'S ON HOLD. MIGHT NOT FINISH IT. EVER.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My first day on the gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue!

MY FIRST DAY ON THE GAY.

And there he stood. Typical blue scrubs, hair gelled, blue eyes were alight with a strange determination. "Okay, listen up!" JD yelled. Looking around hardly anyone was paying attention, no one seemed to be interested in JD. Sighing, his light eyes met Carla's warm ones and he silently pleaded for a little help. She chuckled and shook her head. ' You're on your own bambi'. "Um, I have something I'd like to say. Hello? Helloooo....?" Still no one cared. Patients needed tending and doctors needed coffee, if whatever Dorian had to say was juicy they'd all hear from Laverne later. JD sighed again, but more dramaticly, head falling and shoulders slumping. 

"I just want to say that yes, I do like guys as well as girls! Now, not to worry ladies cause the J-dog will still be available at ALL times. It's just that now also goes for the men too." Winking at a passing nurse and grinning he went to grab his charts. Now, the staff and various people waiting to be admitted hadn't all stoped dead in their tracks but many were surprised. Sure JD had more gay days than straight ones but as far as actual gay tendencies, not just the stereotypical ones, he didn't have too many. Well, then again he probably wouldn't considering he wasn't gay. He was bi sexual. 

Well didn't matter. He was still JD/newbie/dorian/girls-name/scooter/bambi. A damn good doctor that actually gave a rat's behind in this dump. Dr.Cox had come in just in time to witness JD's little announcement, and looking around so did a lot of people. 'Kid finally grew a pair did he? Hmm.' Dr.Cox thought. He pretended not to notice the various other men, and that was an exaggerated title for some of them, looking everything from disgusted to incredibly excited to horny. 'Better keep my guard up' Dr.Cox mused before turning sharply to get a hot cup of coffee/urine. Yay.


	2. Lover from another mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first hit.

"Hey JD!" Grinning, the Todd stood before JD with his hands on his hips and extra happy because of his successful surgery. "How's your penis?" JD looked at Todd and couldn't help but be a little bit happy. Earlier this morning he'd announced that he liked men and he'd seen the Todd, along with other friends and acquaintances, in the room listening. No one had treated him any differently except for one of the murses smacking his ass when he bent over to get a dropped pen. He was flattered. 

They were standing in an empty hospital room, as JDs elderly patent Mr.Filchen had just coded for the third time and they couldn't bring him back. He had been in his late 60s and everyone knew he wouldn't get that heart he needed in time. The nurses had just made the beds up, the other had been empty, but it was unlikely that anyone would use them today. It had been a slow week, for which everyone was grateful though it was starting to get boring. That might sound kind of awful, but if JD wasn't interested in something in this Hell hole he wouldn't be able to keep coming. 

"Hey Todd." JD looked at the Todd, who was still grinning but starting to look nervous. "So this morning you said you liked the dudes." Todd said, oddly tense. Oh-no. He wasn't going to get crap about this was he? Todd wasn't the brightest, and he hadn't always been very sensitive to others feelings even truly didn't mean any harm. Todd just grinned at him. "Nothing wrong with that. Dude on dude five!" Todd said, grinning brightly and slapping JD's slightly raised hand. Ow. But JD still smiled. 


End file.
